Nyssa's Diary
by Kathryn Daughter Of Hestia
Summary: Every since Nyssa was a little girl she wrote letters to her father. She never sent them to him because she didn't know his address. So she wrote them down in a journal her Mom gave her before she died. Come read to get a insider's look at her diary.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Dad,

I just got to camp today. I made a few friends. Katie Gardner she's a daughter of Demeter. She got claimed today. Beckendorf he's a son of Hephaestus. He is very friendly and we have a lot in common. I would love to have him as a brother. But, I also made an enemy. Bethany Adams. Daughter of Aphrodite. She called me ugly so, I told her 'You shouldn't judge people before you get to know someone.' Do you thing I should go apologize? I was rude. Mom, would want me to go apologize if she was alive. I think I should. Dad, will you claim me? I really wonder who you are. I hope you will claim me soon.

Your Daughter, Nyssa


	2. Chapter 2

_ June 3, 2003_

Dear Dad,

It's crowded in the Hermes cabin. I have to sleep on the floor next to a person who snores loudly. I don't really like the Hermes cabin consular Luke. I caught him glaring at me. I don't know why though. I haven't done anything him. Have I? I wrote to you 3 days ago. I'm going to start putting the date now. Yesterday, a few kids teased me about writing to you. I just walked away. Daddy, when are you going to claim me? I don't like being in this cramp cabin. With its creepy consular. Please claim me soon.

Nyssa


	3. Chapter 3

_ July 20, 2003_

Dear Dad,

I don't have a lot of time! I've been every busy lately. I'm learning how to fight! Bethany is still mean to me! Even after I apologized for being rude! After I finish this I'm going to Arts and Crafts with the Apollo children. I made a new friend who is a child of Apollo. His name is Will. He's nice. When are you going to claim me? Please make it soon! Oh! I got to go!

Nyssa


	4. Chapter 4

_ August 6, 2003_

Dear Dad,

Hello? Have you forgotten about me? You haven't claim me yet. I understand your busy but, could you just take a few minuets to claim me? Really that's all I ask! I'm sick of staying in the stuffy cramp Hermes Cabin! There are so many other cabin who nobody lives in. Why can't we go live there? Tell me why! Why haven't you claimed me yet! Now, I know how all the other kids feel! They feel wothless, forgotten, and miserable! Every single god should be ashamed of themselves! I bet a lot of us would feel a whole lot better if you claimed us! I bet some of these kids are children of minor gods. Just because their godly parent isn't on the Olympian council doesn't mean their godly parent shouldn't have a cabin! I've been here for 3 months! You better claim me soon you have until my birthday! That's on the 20th!

Your agitated daughter,

Nyssa


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Father,

Today was birthday. You still didn't claim me. Bethany says your ashamed of me. Is that true? Is that why you haven't claimed me? I'm sorry I don't fit your exceptions. Lately, I don't seem to fit anyone's. Yesterday, I heard some unclaimed children talking about running away from camp. It doesn't seem like a bad idea. I'm going to think about it. Of course, you can prevent that from happening by just claiming me.

Nyssa


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Hephaestus,

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for claming me! Bethany told me that I get my looks for you…. I took that as a compliment. I like my new siblings! They are very nice! I think we will get along great! Woops! Sorry Dad, I have to go! Update you later!

Your Daughter, Nyssa


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Dad,

I've had a horrible day! First, I couldn't find my shoe. Now this might not seem like a big deal. But, when you spend 20 minuets looking for it and then you find it across the camp in Thalia's Tree you tend to get a little grouchy. Second, I fell off the climbing when my hands got sprayed with lava. I'm really disappointed about that because I was about to beat my record. So then, I have to spend the night in the infirmary. It also doesn't help when I had to miss our time in the forge. I've waited all week for that!

Third, Will is in charge of taking care of me in the infirmary. I really don't have a problem with that. Though I do have a problem when I have to listen to his consent flirting with Bethany. I'm glad I wasn't the only one annoyed with it. The girl next to me, Katie Gardner I've mention her before right? Well, anyways she snapped at them before I did. Luckily they did stop. If you're wondering why Katie was in the infirmary it's because Travis and Connor (Sons Of Hermes) pulled a prank on her. The prank was that they dyed her hair neon green and slipped something into her drink that made her have warts all over her. Poor Katie. Well I guess I'm going to end this before, Lee finds out I'm still awake. If he finds out he'll have a hiss fit.

Nyssa


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Dad,

I have finally plucked up enough courage to hang out with Will. This has been going great for me! He is a really good friend. But, I think I am getting over my silly little school girl crush on him. Bethany is still annoying as usual. Nothing else is really new. I have started taking Greek Mythology class. I have no idea why we call it that when we know it's actually real. I hope you are building something really awesome up there, Dad. When you finish maybe you can show it to me and the rest of the gang.

Nyssa


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Dad,

How could people be so mean? I mean.. How could they? I hate them! I hate them! I hate them! I bet you are wondering whats going on? What the Hades is this girl talking about? Well, I'll tell you. You know how I am being bullied by Bethany your stupid wife's offspring? Today everyone in her little gang and the ones who want to be in it ganged up on me, They called me ugly, fat, and all times of names! They told me everyone hated me! I ran off into the woods. I think I might be lost.

Nyssa


	10. Author's Note

**Hello Wonderful Readers!**

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, favoriting, and/or following: Love Things That Go BOOM, Precognitive Deathboy, HoOisawesome, SheWhoMustNotBeNamed73029375, smilesandrainbows, The Princess Of Shadows, Destiny Demigod Love, and Mio-soldatino. Thanks so much!**

**For chapter 9 about Nyssa being bullied is the another reason why I am writing this authors note. Bullies are a threat I think should be dealt with. I personally have been called weird, insane, and all sorts of other names just because I love books. One of my best friends got bullied at her old school before she came to my school. It is really disappointing to me that bulling is so common these days. If you have ever been bullied or just been called names because of something you can't control or because you have a love for something you don't feel the need to hide. You can related. I'm not going to lecture you more on being bullied and all that stuff. But, if you ever need to talk to someone I am your girl. **

**2****nd**** reason is the lack of updates. I am not going to pile excuse after excuse on you. I'm just going to state the truth. I forgotten about this. If you demigods could remind me from time to time that would be great!**

**If you have any questions, problems, anything really PM me! I would gladly help you out! But, if you PM me like at noon for example don't expect a reply immediately. I will try though.**

**Kathryn Daughter of Hestia **


	11. Chapter 10

Dad,

You know how I said I _might _be lost? Well change that might to am. I have no idea where I am right now. I bet your wife is so proud of her child right now isn't she? I don't have a weapon… and Beckendorf said there were monsters in here. I'm going die aren't I? I'm going to DIE! Oh My Gods…Oh My Gods! I'm going to die without even building a 1984 Toyota Pickup. What a waste of my life. Sooooooooooo anything fun happending on Olympus? **Well, Hermes played a prank on Demeter and I just finished fixing Apollo's bow for the fifth time this month. **Wait… Wait…. Who in Hades are you? What are you doing in my DIARY! **Nyssa….. I am your father. **Your funny. But, seriously who _are_ you? **I'm your father, Hephaestus. **Hold up then. If you're my father why have you now decide to respond? **Ummm….. I might of lost my copy of this. **But, aren't you supposed to be a god? Don't you like naturally remember this stuff? I got to go I hear people calling for me.

Your Very Curious Daughter,

Nyssa


End file.
